The Probe
by phoneix451
Summary: Rating is to be on the safe side. Drakken has escaped from prison and believes he has found a way to exact his revenge agaisnt Kim Possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, that would be Disney. Yadda yadda you know the rest.  
  
The Probe  
  
The school bell rang to signal the changing of classes. At one set of lockers a common site was taking place. Kim Possible and her best friend Ron Stoppable were placing their books in their lockers and preparing to go the cafeteria. As they entered in Ron decided on the tacos and Kim got a salad. Finding a table in the corner, they began to eat and relax.  
  
"You ready for practice today Ron? You know we have cheerleading competitions next week."  
  
"Oh yeah! The Mad Dog is ready! We are so going to win. Most of the other schools don't even have a mascot. That should give us an edge. The students and parents here like it."  
  
Kim sighed, "I hope you're right. It has helped morale. Remember though, this will be the first time in almost two weeks that the entire squad has been together."  
  
"I just hope some villain doesn't decide to try to take over the world. That's the last thing we need."  
  
"Ron!" Kim hissed, "Why did you have to say that? Now something is going to happen."  
  
Beep-Beep-De-Beep went the Kimmunator.  
  
"Happy Ron? What's the sitch Wade?"  
  
Appearing on the Kimmunator Wade was reaching for another soda. "Kim I just got word Drakken has escaped from prison and he has sworn revenge."  
  
Kim gave Ron a nasty look "See what you did?"  
  
"Hey, hey time out KP. Wade just the message. There is no way Ron Stoppable is  
  
responsible for this."  
  
Wade looked confused, "What's going on?"  
  
Kim sighed," Any idea what his plan is?"  
  
Wade's hands started to move quickly across his multiple keyboards "Nothing yet I'll keep you posted."  
  
Smiling at her friend, "Please and thank you." And with that the screen went blank.  
  
"Cheer up KP. Nothing can be done now. If you don't cheer up I'll be sure to hit you with the Mad Dog Foam!"  
  
Kim began to smile remembering the first time she got hit with the foam. "Thanks, Ron. Somehow you know how to cheer me up. Time will tell what we need to do." And so they headed to class.  
  
Drakken was pacing back and forth in the lab of one of many lairs. Muttering he was thinking of everything he wanted to do to Kim Possible. "Every where I go, whatever I do I find Kim Possible. How does she do it?" Shego was booting up the computers in the lab. "Well your plans are usually bad plus when you have a good one you tell Possible every detail you have planned."  
  
"Silence!! I will destroy Kim Possible, her town, and then I will be free to take over the world!!"  
  
Rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Besides why do you wish to destroy Middleton anyway?"  
  
"Bad memories. I still owe Dr. Possible for what he did to me in college. Well let's see what's on the news."  
  
Sitting back to relax and turning on the TV, the news anchor came on. "Hi Jim Reyonlds with Middleton News. We are here to witness the launch of the new Ozone Monitoring Probe. Heading the launch is Dr. Possible, head of research. Dr. Possible what will be the purpose of the probe and what do you hope to accomplish?"  
  
"Well Jim, with this new probe we will be able to monitor and record the precise ozone levels anywhere in the world. We also hope to see if depletion is beginning to reduce as well. It works by....."  
  
Drakken muted the TV and became excited. "THAT'S IT!!! The perfect way to destroy Kim Possible!!"  
  
"I think you have really lost it now. What good is that probe going to do? They said it can only monitor ozone levels. What are going make it give false readings?"  
  
Smiling Drakken would only say "All in good time Shego, all in good time."  
  
This is my very first time writing fan fiction. I going to try to keep this one in the style of the show. I have an idea is to do with the probe (it's bad trust me). Any other ideas would be welcome. I am also in the planning phases of another one after this one. What you prefer crossover w/Harry Potter and co., a time travel story (totally different that "Sitch in time") or one that takes place in the future.  
  
Thanks  
  
Phoenix 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not in any shape, way or form own Kim Possible or related characters.  
  
KP PART 2   
  
At the Middleton Rocket Center, Dr. Possible and his team began the final preparations for the launch. As the data came in all systems were go, until a red light came on delaying the countdown.   
  
"Dr. Possible we are getting a report of an unauthorized aircraft in the launch area."   
  
"What? Let me see those reports." Dr. Possible swore under his breath. "I want that aircraft out of the   
  
area NOW! Do we have a confirmed siting?"   
  
"Let me check." The tech quickly typed on his keyboard. "Dr. Possible, I am tapping in to the security   
  
cameras. We should see what the problem is on this monitor."  
  
The monitor changed and Dr. Possible's expression changed as well from shock to horror. "No... It   
  
can't be. Not him. Not Lipsky."   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Rapidly approaching the Rocket Center, Drakken's ponytail was flapping in the wind, while Shego's   
  
hair kept blowing in her face.   
  
"I still don't know why you need this probe."  
  
"Patience Shego. Besides we need to hurry. The military or worse Kim Possible will be here. There it is." Drakken becoming even more excited. They pulled along side the probe. Quickly they got their tools and got to work. "Hurry. Get the cutting laser."  
  
Shego turned "Just WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?! This rocket is fully fueled. If we are not  
  
careful we will blow ourselves up and I really don't fancy dying today!"  
  
As they were working the military came in the jeeps and security areas. Over the loudspeaker the   
  
Major in charge ordered them to land their craft and to get on the ground.   
  
Drakken just smiled. "Shego while I finish getting the probe. Would take care of this problem?"  
  
"Sure." Smiling Shego ignited her hands and jumped out of the craft landing on the Jeep beneath them.  
  
The soldiers were in shock seeing the glowing green hands. She quickly disarmed all the personal that   
  
had rifles trained on them. The kicks and fists came quick and furious.  
  
While Shego continued to fight, Drakken was finishing securing the probe. "Almost there. Almost there yes!!! Shego we're leaving."  
  
Drakken flew down low to pick Shego up. As soon as she flipped in they headed out of the area. The   
  
Major looked at the troops in shock. "What are waiting for?! OPEN FIRE!!!!" The bullets began to zip   
  
through the air forcing Drakken and Shego to duck for cover. "I just open you made this thing   
  
bulletproof."   
  
"It is Shego trust me it is. Next stop the lair."  
  
"Trust you? That's what usually causes us to get in trouble!"  
  
****************************************************************************** Dr. Possible looked on in horror as did all the other scientists and technicians. Dr. took a deep breath.   
  
"There is only one thing we can do. I will get someone I know who can take care or this. If you need   
  
me I will be in my office."   
  
Dr Possible signed on to his computer thinking to himself ***I never thought I would be doing this***  
  
Kim and Ron were walking to their lockers.  
  
"Well K.P. It's time for me to become the Mad Dog."  
  
"I have to admit I hated the Mad Dog at first; but it seems to have fired the crowd up during the   
  
games."  
  
Beep-Beep-De-Beep  
  
Kim and Ron looked at each other. Both knew it would be Wade.  
  
"Don't answer K.P. You know we will miss practice and I really don't want to deal with Bonnie. She gives us enough grief as it is when we are there."  
  
"Can't Ron. Plus you don't know that. Hew Wade what's the sitch?"  
  
"Well I found out what Drakken has stolen and your ride is already on its way."  
  
"You rock Wade. Well where do we need to be and when will our lift pick us up?"  
  
Stammering "Well, well Kim I'm not to sure how to tell you this?"  
  
Kim was beginning to get annoyed "Wade".  
  
"It's your dad okay. He'll be there in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Dad?!? Why? Why is he giving me a lift?"  
  
Wade was scratching to back on his head, "Well it turns out that Drakken stole a probe from the Middleton Rocket Center."  
  
"And dad went to my website." Sigh.  
  
"Uh K.P. Correct me if I'm wrong here, but isn't your dad going to be upset if he finds out you're staying out late with a boy again?"  
  
Kim turned to her screen "Thanks Wade. I'll call you when we get there." She then turned to Ron and smiled, "Thanks for me concerned about me. As long as I'm not staying with a boy, I'm fine" as she rolled her eyes.  
  
As they put their in the lockers, "Well K.P. that hurts. How many times have the two of us been out late saving the world and your parents were not concerned?"  
  
"Ron. We have known each other since preschool. How many times have our families done cookouts or family outings. My parents consider you more like family and not a 'boy'. Let's go tell Bonnie and the others then we can meet my dad go take care of Drakken."  
  
Bonnie was already in the gym stretching and warming up. "Oh great! Little Miss Perfect and the Loser showed up. Well are you going to dress out or where that."  
  
Ron began to speak but Kim cut him off and held a finger up. "Well Bonnie it's - - - it's like this."  
  
Holding her hand up palm out like a police officer, "Wait, wait don't tell me. You and your sidekick have to go save an ambassador, the president, or something. You know you been missing cheerleading practice since Middle School. Does the word commitment mean anything to you?"  
  
"Bonnie. I'm upset about this as much as you are, but we will work through this."  
  
Scoffing Bonnie went "Whatever. Just go." Kim tried to speak but Bonnie just pointed to the door. "I said just go."  
  
Kim hung her head and walked out with Ron beside her. He placed his arm around her just to let her know that he supported her. She turned and gave a smile that reads "Thanks, it's good someone who does support you."  
  
As they walked out to the parking lot, Kim's dad was already there. "Hey there Kimmie-Cub. You too Ronald. Are you ready?"  
  
"Sure dad. Ron?" As she gestured to the front seat.  
  
"No, no Kim. As the lady you should have the front seat."  
  
"Okay." And she climbed in front and Ron got in the back. "So dad, what is going on?"  
  
"Well, Kimmie. We were going to launch a new probe today."  
  
"The Ozone Probe?"  
  
"That's the one Kim. As we were in the final countdown and authorized aircraft entered the area and stole the probe."  
  
At the same time Kim and Ron went "Drakken!!"  
  
Kim quickly turned to Ron and smiled "Jinx, you owe me a soda."  
  
Glancing at Kim while trying to keep an eye on the road, "How did you know he stole the probe?"   
  
Waving her hand, "No big. He escaped from prison earlier today and who else would steal a probe like this?" They continued to discuss what had happened on the way to the Rocket Center.  
  
After getting both Kim and Ron security clearance they proceeded to check out the scene.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Hurry Shego. We don't have a lot of time. Have you programmed the hover as I instructed?"  
  
"Yeah. It's still not going to work"   
  
"It'll work trust me. Now lets get working on this probe."  
  
"You know you will need a rocket to launch this thing. Where are you going to get one."  
  
"Why Shego, I have several rockets already. Some I built and others stolen. Just a little tweaking with the lasers and should work perfectly the way I need it."  
  
Over the next 2 hours Drakken felt he had finished. "Now for the testing. Shego let's aim the lasers toward that glass cage."  
  
"Fine. This is your weirdest plan ever and that's saying something."  
  
The probe began to hum and fired its lasers toward the glass cage. Drakken quickly ran to the computer to analyze the results. "Yes, yes it works. Shego start phase two."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
As Kim and Ron continued to look for clues, around the center warnings started going off.   
  
"Kim! Ron! We need to get back in. Authorized aircraft is in the area."  
  
As they were making their way across the launch deck and toward the building, Kim pointed up "Ron look."  
  
"Drakken!!"  
  
Over the hovercrafts loudspeaker they heard Drakken begin to gloat "Hello Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick." They hovercraft was hover less than 25 feet above them.  
  
Kim pulled out her hair drying grappling hook "Ready, Ron?"   
  
"Ready K.P." They hung on tight to each other as Kim fired to hook. As soon as it connected she hit the switch and they were pulled up.   
  
"Shego their coming up do something!!"  
  
Shego ignited her hands and prepared for their arrival. When Kim and Ron landed in the hovercraft, Shego threw a punch at Kim. Kim easily evaded and attempted to punch in the face. What happened shocked both her and Ron. When Kim threw the punch her hand went through her face.   
  
"What in the world?" As Kim became confused. Ron went to Drakken and attempted to tap him on the shoulder but the same thing happened.  
  
"K.P. What is going on?!?"  
  
Dr. Possible cried "Look!!!" In the background a lone object could been seen taking off.  
  
And over the speakers Drakken's voice could be heard. "Hello Kim Possible. If you are hearing this recording it means I have won and you have lost. HAHA HA HAHA"  
  
Kim landed the hovercraft then fell to the ground. "Oh no. We lost" and began to cry.  
  
Ron put a arm around her. She reached and felt for his other hand. Ron could tell by the look in her eyes that she was uncertain of the next move.  
  
A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update. I had computer issues and I did not like where the second chapter was going. Also for those of you who may be wondering this story would be taking place during Kim and Ron's Junior Year of high school. 


End file.
